


Eternity and a Day  6 肉沫

by dcarradine



Category: Mr. Six
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 21:18:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8816548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dcarradine/pseuds/dcarradine





	

两人闭着眼睛吻得难舍难分，较劲似的在张晓波温暖的口腔里争夺主动权，直到舌尖微微刺痛。分开后看着对方喘息急促的样子都笑了。  
谭小飞又亲了过来，这次很温柔，轻轻舔开张晓波的唇缝，舌头伸进去勾住他的交缠。一边亲一边用余光寻找卧室的位置，搂着人不知不觉往那儿移动。  
“等等！”张晓波被亲得迷迷糊糊，上衣什么时候没了都不知道。眼见裤子被褪到脚踝，努力从床上坐起身来。  
“嗯？怎么了？”谭小飞将他大力摁回去。  
张晓波看着谭小飞勃起后尺寸可观的胯下硬物，伸手护住平角裤的边缘。“我说等等！没有润滑剂！”  
谭小飞脱掉自己米色的套头衫笑得洋洋得意，从棕色条绒裤口袋里摸出两小袋橙红色的东西来：“杜蕾斯激情装，加倍润滑。”  
“你过来路上买的？”  
“出门前我放兜里了。其实每次来你这儿，我都备着。”  
张晓波：“……”

 

虽然耐着性子做了充足的前戏，整根没入还是胀痛，张晓波蹙着眉屏着息，已经变硬的小兄弟又有点萎了。  
谭小飞俯身亲了亲他的鼻尖。“疼吗？要不然你翻过来趴着？”  
张晓波摇摇头，前额厚厚的刘海跟着轻轻晃悠：“还行。适应一下就好啦。”他俩都喜欢正入的姿势，看得见彼此的脸更安心也更动情，这是几年前便已达成的共识。  
谭小飞对着张晓波胸前的两点一阵挑逗。张晓波这里十分敏感，被谭小飞带着薄茧的指腹揉搓了几下，乳尖马上挺立，乳晕也变硬了。谭小飞的手又往下，握住张晓波的那根上下撸动。张晓波很快再次兴奋了，发出后鼻音浓重的闷哼。

 

台灯发散出柔和的黄光，用了有些年头的小床上人影交叠，随着他们的律动吱嘎作响。房间里热意蒸腾，潮水般汹涌的情欲在空气中四处弥漫。  
谭小飞把持着节奏，不算快，但每一下都顶得凶狠，连根插到底。张晓波的甬道被来来回回摩擦，火辣辣的；又涨又麻还混杂着些微痛感，反而更加激起隐秘难言的欲望。快意蚀骨铭心，张晓波觉得脑子都要被烧糊了。  
他抬手攀住谭小飞撑在他枕边的小臂。谭小飞英俊的脸庞沉浸在快感中，有汗水流下，滚烫地滴落在张晓波的锁骨。  
“小飞……小飞……”这声音断断续续，似求饶，又似催促，听得人血脉贲张。谭小飞捞起他的膝弯，开始大力冲刺。


End file.
